It's runnin' my way
by Junnie
Summary: UA.Sasha et Drago. Elle pauvre, lui riche, tous les deux hantés par un passé des plus sombres. Ils ne s'aiment pas, ne se détestent pas non plus. Ils vont seulement s'attirer l'un l'autre dans leur délire personnel jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir sauver leur peau
1. Prologue

Petite mise à jour : 1) Non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic, mais j'ai décidé de changer tout ce que je voulais faire au début.

2) Non il n'y aura pas de magie (UA = univers alternatif) mais bon, du coup, il y aura bien quelque chose pour prendre le contre-pied de la magie.

3) J'ai changé le nom de mon PP, parce que en fait je l'avais déjà utilisé dans un truc qui n'a rien à voir.

4) Les personnages n'auront pratiquement aucun rapport avec ceux du bouquin, mais de toute façon, c'est moi qui commande d'abord.

5) Rassurez-vous, je n'ai abandonné aucune de mes fics : j'ai juste trop d'idées et peu de temps. (Si je vous dit que j'ai encore 3 fics en réserve dont j'ai écrit le début, sans compter la suite de mes fics inachevées que j'ai déjà inventée... ça vous rassure?)

Voilà, bisous à tous. Je me suis un peu boostée ces 2 dernières semaines, dc bientôt je pense que vous aurez enfin le Chapitre 1 et le chapitre suivant de Celle qui survécut.

* * *

_Prologue_

- Tu m'expliques ce que c'est ça ?

Sasha leva les yeux vers sa mère. Elle tenait entre ses mains une lettre qui, d'après l'enveloppe venait de son lycée. « Merde ». Ce fut le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit de la jeune fille.

- Ah oui. J'ai eu une altercation avec une fille.

- Une altercation ? Tu appelles ça une altercation ?! Tu te moques de moi ou quoi ?

- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai !

- C'est bien ce que je disais, tu te fous de moi. Cela ne sert à rien de mentir, Sasha, tout est écrit là : "nez cassé, coude déboîté". Bizarrement, je suis plus tentée de croire ton proviseur, plutôt que ton histoire d'altercation.

- C'est bien possible.

- C'est bien possible ? C'est tout ce que tu as comme explication à me donner ?! Bon sang Sasha, grandis un peu ! Tu te rends compte de ton comportement ? C'est n'importe quoi d'agir comme ça ! Tu ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde et t'éloigner des conflits ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ma fille, qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Tu es insupportable et irresponsable ! Maintenant je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé avec cette fille !

Sasha leva les yeux au ciel. Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'elles vivaient seules toutes les deux dans leur appartement minable de Brighton, avec à peine de quoi payer l'eau chaude à la fin du mois. Et pourtant, Sasha avait un job à temps partiel le soir, dans un restaurant indien où elle faisait la plonge, nettoyait les chiottes et accessoirement, couchait avec le fils du patron. Sa mère se démenait pour payer ses études en fac de droit, études qu'elle avait reprises six mois auparavant, et pour combiner tout ça avec son poste d'employée de bureau. Le lycée pour Sasha n'était pas un problème financier : il était public, et de niveau plus que médiocre. Le fait était que, vivre ensemble était devenu un calvaire, chacune trouvant le reflet de sa propre misère intérieure dans les yeux de l'autre.

- Ecoute Maman, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine d'en parler, punis moi et qu'on n'en parle plus..

- Ah non ! La voix de sa mère monta d'un cran dans les aigus. J'en ai marre de ton comportement idiot Sasha ! Tu te conduis comme une enfant de 5 ans qu'on aurait privée de bonbons ! Tu es allée dans trois lycées en moins d'un an et je n'ai pas les moyens de te mettre dans le privé ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire maintenant ? Après que tu te sois fait renvoyée pour la énième fois. Vas-y dis-moi, puisqu'apparemment tu considères que tu as la science infus et que tu es mieux que tout le monde !

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi estimes-tu que tu n'as pas besoin de faire d'études ?

- Mais si, mais… C'est juste que les gens ont tendance à me taper sur le système ?

- Et où est-ce que t'as vu qu'on tapait sur les gens quand on n'était pas content ?

- ICI !

Mère et fille se dévisagèrent, aussi furieuses l'une que l'autre.

- Ecoute Sasha, je n'ai pas le choix. Il va falloir que je te mette en internat, ailleurs, loin.

- Quoi ?! Mais…

- Chut, écoute moi. Ce n'est pas seulement punitif. Loin d'ici, loin de tous, tu pourras repartir à zéro, tout refaire : ta vie, tes amis, tu pourras te créer un nouvel univers, plus agréable. Si tu restes ici, j'ai peur que tu deviennes irrécupérable. Tu te fais plus de mal qu'aux autres en ayant cette attitude là ma chérie. Et si changer d'environnement peut t'aider, je n'hésite pas. Tu as dépassé la limite à ne pas franchir.

- Tu crois que te débarrasser de moi règlera tous tes problèmes ? Tss, c'est trop facile.

- C'est toi qui as choisi cette solution. Observe ton comportement, et tu verras bien que je suis réduite aux dernières extrémités. Ca devient trop dur à gérer, il faut agir maintenant, ou ce sera trop tard.

- Parce que tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Tu n'as... Tu n'as aucune idée de comment c'est.

- De quoi ?

- Non, rien.

- Bon. Si tu ne veux pas parler, je ne vais pas te forcer. Demain je me repose, et puis après, on se met à la recherche d'un internat. Si tu y participes, tu auras plus de chance de tomber dans un endroit où ça te plait.

- Et ma bourse ?

- Ta bourse ? Quelle bourse ?

- Celle pour Poudlard.

- Mais voyons, chérie, elle doit être annulée depuis longtemps !

- T'en es sure ? Parce que s'il y a la moindre chance, je veux y aller.

- Mais... très bien. Alors écoute-moi bien Sasha : si tu peux aller à Poudlard, tu iras. Mais à la moindre erreur, au moindre faux pas, je t'envoie en centre spécialisé pour jeunes au trouble du comportement et du caractère.

- T'as appris la brochure par cœur ?

- Sasha !

- C'est bon, t'inquiète, je me surveillerai.


	2. There's a thing I have done

Voilà la suite.

. Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le chapitre suivant, même si je peux déjà donner le titre : _"There's a place I have gone"._

_._ Je répète et maintiens que je ne cherche pas à respecter entièrement la personnalité des personnages de JK Rowling.

. Je me suis pas trop pris la tête avec les fautes de français, les incohérences, etc.. : il y en a pleins qui écrivent n'importe comment et dont on lit quand même les Fics, alors... !

. Je suis désolée parce que j'avais dit que la suite arrivait bientôt et je me suis trompée.

Bisous à tous.

* * *

_There's a thing I have done._

"Tiit tiit."

Drago se retourna dans son lit, sortit un bras pâle de la couette, tâtonnant sur sa table de chevet. Il attrapa son réveil et le balança par terre. Puis il s'aperçu qu'en fait c'était son portable qui sonnait. Il l'agrippa et décrocha tant bien que mal puis il enfouit de nouveau la tête sous sa couette.

- P'tain Zab t'abuses.

- Ta gueule Drago il est midi. C'est pas comme si je te réveillais.

- Tu me réveilles et tu le sais très bien enfoiré.

- Ouais ok. Bon ben, on va te laisser dormir pendant que moi et Théo on grille ta dernière barre.

Drago se releva brusquement, tout à fait réveillé.

- Quoi ?! Ma dernière ! Enculés, vous êtes où ?

- En bas de ta rue.

- J'arrive et vous avez intérêt à ce qu'il en reste !

- Trop taard.

En 2 secondes, Drago fut hors de son lit, 30 secondes plus tard il se ruait lavé, coiffé et habillé sur sa porte et 6 secondes encore après il dévalait la rue en courant, son sac de cours à l'épaule. Ses deux amis, Théo et Blaise, l'attendaient, grillant tous les deux des joints assez volumineux, adossés contre le mur d'une école primaire, le genou replié sous eux. Quand ils virent Drago arriver en catastrophe, ils s'esclaffèrent.

- Putain les gars ! Vous êtes vraiment des connards.

- Oh ta gueule Drago. C'est pas comme si tu t'en procurais pas toutes les semaines !

- Tu rigoles ? J'ai sué eau et sang pour me payer ce truc.

- Ouais c'est ça ! T'as garé des voitures de marque dans le parking d'un hôtel de ton vieux. Ouh ! Quel dur travail ! Et le pourboire… misérable ! Tu te fais quoi… allez… 500 en une journée ?

- Vous non plus vous ne manquez pas d'argent ! Pourquoi vous ne vous en procurez pas vous-même ?

- Parce que t'es le seul con parmi nous Drago. Pourquoi nous compromettre dans des achats illégaux, si t'es là pour le faire à notre place ?

- En attendant, j'ai pas eu mon dernier joint ! C'est la rentrée les gars, et je vais être clean.

- T'as qu'à bouffer tes médocs. Au bout de quelques uns, ça fera peut-être un effet.

Drago éclata de rire.

- T'inquiète j'ai déjà fait, c'était vraiment l'éclate totale. Cinq d'un coup suffisent. Complètement euphorique. Planant. Bien. Très bien.

Le regard de Drago se perdit dans le vague. Après quelques secondes il se reconcentra sur ses amis.

- Et puis après j'ai presque crevé à l'hôpital. Pas cool, mon père a failli me tuer après. J'ai échappé à la mort deux fois en une seule journée. Tout le monde ne peut pas s'en vanter.

Il explosa de rire à nouveau, pendant que ses amis le regardaient, légèrement perplexe.

- Tu nous l'avais jamais dit, c'était quand ? Là, pendant les vacances ?

- Oh, il y a longtemps.

- Tu caches ce truc depuis l'année dernière ?! s'étonna Théo.

- Holà ! Noon… C'était il y a quatre ou cinq ans. Et puis je ne le cache pas, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'en parler, on va pas épiloguer là-dessus pendant une éternité. Bon vous venez ? On va chez Black ?

Il commença à descendre la route à grands pas, Théo et Blaise le suivirent de quelques mètres. Soudain, un pick-up sortit de nulle part, freina à cinquante centimètres de lui, mais trop tard, et rentra dans un lampadaire. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années en sortit, affolée.

- Oh, merde ! Il manquait plus que ça. Sasha, tu peux sortir s'il te plait ? J'ai peur que la voiture explose, on a quand même bien emboutit le poteau.

- C'est un lampadaire Maman, et «on » ne l'a pas emboutit, tu l'as fait toute seule. Et pour qu'une voiture explose il faut qu'il y ait une flamme. L'essence s'enflamme Maman, ça n'explose pas.

Drago eut un sourire amusé en entendant la voix ironique qui sortait de la voiture, puis il afficha son air renfrogné habituel.

- Merci Madame, vraiment ! J'ai cru un instant que vous alliez choisir de m'emboutir au lieu du lampadaire.

- Oh mon Dieu. Si vous saviez comme je suis désolée ! Je… Etes-vous blessé ?

- Moi, pas vraiment. Mes chaussures le sont, elles ont été éclaboussées lors de votre petit dérapage dans une flaque d'eau. Elles étaient neuves.

- Ecoutez, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, je regardais le plan, je ne trouvais pas mon chemin. Savez-vous où est le lycée…

- Bon Maman, j'y vais à pied, tu prends trop de temps. C'est en bas de la rue. Je ne sais pas quand on se reverra, alors, salut !

Tout ce que vit Drago ensuite lui donna l'impression de n'être qu'une adorable fantasmagorie, de même que pour Théo et Blaise. Une créature de taille moyenne, très mince, avec de très longues et très fines jambes de porcelaine sortit du véhicule accidenté. Elle ne portait qu'une robe, grise, qui lui arrivait au ras des fesses, et elle avait des espèces de boots mal attachées et assez grossières, qui avaient sans doute pas mal vécu. Elle était féerique et aérienne. Et blonde. Affolement blonde. Trop blonde. Elle portait une besace de cuir en bandoulière. Aucun des trois n'aperçu son visage car elle leur tournait le dos, mais son corps était assez prometteur. Elle alluma une cigarette, mit le casque de son mp3 sur ses oreilles et descendit la rue d'un pas nonchalant. Sasha expira la fumée de sa cigarette la tête renversée et regarda les dessins éphémères qu'elle traçait dans le ciel.

- Sasha ! Attends ! Je ne t'ai pas dit au revoir !

Mais la dénommée Sasha avait déjà disparu au coin d'une rue. Sa mère se retourna vers Drago, sans savoir quoi dire, un peu déboussolée. Il la regarda et pendant une fraction de seconde, il eut pitié d'elle. Puis il repensa à ses chaussures trempées et le sentiment s'évanouit comme il était venu. Mais ce n'était qu'un faux problème : il passa à autre chose.

- Bon, on bouge ? Black nous attend.

- Il faudra qu'on y aille ce soir, Drago. La rentrée commence dans sept minutes.

- Ok. Let's go.

Drago soupira. Désormais, c'était sur, il ne ferait pas sa rentrée shooté. Trop con. Il mit les mains dans les poches et ses doigts rencontrèrent sa boîte de médicaments. Oh et puis merde. Il la sortit et sélectionna trois cachets qu'il avala d'un coup. Les narcoleptiques… déjà moins con.

Mme Foster regarda les trois garçons partir sans un regard pour elle, d'un pas tellement nonchalant que cela en devenait insolent. Sasha s'était évanouie dans les rues de Londres depuis belle lurette. Dès qu'elle en avait eu l'occasion ne put s'empêcher de remarquer sa mère. Son regard erra sur les silhouettes des trois jeunes gens qui devenaient de plus en plus petites. Le blond à qui elle avait eu affaire n'avait pas l'air très sympathique, plutôt arrogant et imbus de lui-même. Sans doute cela allait-il de paire avec son physique : il était grand, mince, avec un beau visage. Et il ne semblait pas tellement stupide. Peut-être un peu abruti. C'était sans doute le genre qui plaisait aux filles. Plairait-il à Sasha ? Ses deux amis étaient très différents. Le métis avait de l'allure, il était sans doute sportif. Ou bagarreur. Peut-être que si elle avait été vingt ans plus jeune, elle s'y serait intéressée. Mais pour une mère mure et responsable, il y avait quelque chose de mauvais dans son regard. Une sorte de rage, de soif de sang inassouvie. Quand au dernier… Dans le genre beau brun ténébreux, on ne faisait pas mieux, le regard bleu perçant qu'il avait devait en faire frissonner plus d'une. Mais ce n'était pas non plus un regard bienveillant… Non, plutôt un regard froid avec cependant un petit quelque chose de lubricité. Etaient-ils à Poudlard aussi ? Sasha allait-elle les fréquenter ?

Mme Foster s'assit lentement sur le capot de sa voiture et eut l'envie soudaine de pleurer. Elle savait parfaitement que rien n'allait et que Sasha était un désastre. Un désastre qui faisait ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux pour survivre. Mais un désastre cependant. Elle ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir, pas même un « je t'aime Maman », ou un « tu vas me manquer ». Rien. Et pourtant elles se quittaient pour un an. Car, elle présupposait que Sasha choisirait de passer les vacances à l'école plutôt que de revenir à Brighton. Quoi de plus embarrassant qu'une mère ? Son passé peut-être. Si seulement, tout avait été différent. Mme Foster sourit amèrement. Une fois, Sasha lui avait rappelé que si tout avait été différent, elle ne serait pas née. Mais comment reprocher à sa fille ce qu'elle était après tout ce qu'elle avait subi ? Le poids du passé était bien trop écrasant, et Sasha avait développé une haine hargneuse, qui ne s'en irait pas avec le temps.

...

Quand Sasha entra dans le gymnase, les conversations s'arrêtèrent. Elle connaissait bien ce genre de situations, elle commençait à s'en lasser. C'était toujours la même chose : les garçons bavaient sur ses jambes et les filles… Les filles ça dépendait, mais le plus souvent, c'était du mépris qu'elle lisait dans leurs yeux maquillés et la seule chose qu'elle avait à leur répondre c'était un « ta gueule » collectif et bien trop souvent mental. Autant ne pas commencer par ça le jour de la rentrée. Bien évidemment, tout le monde se connaissait déjà, vu qu'on était à la rentrée des vacances d'octobre. Sasha sentit son cœur se serrer, elle avait un peu peur. Mine de rien, elle avait pris au sérieux cette histoire de faire table rase du passé. Et si cela ne marchait pas ? Elle alla s'assoir dans les tribunes, au hasard, sans même regarder les visages qui l'entouraient. Il se trouva qu'elle s'assit à côté d'une fille habillée de manière très… dépassée, ayant de la broussaille à la place des cheveux et une petite dizaine de livres sur ses genoux. Elle semblait être seule et n'attendre personne. Sasha, dans sa grande magnanimité se tourna vers elle, dans un effort de sociabilité.

- Salut, moi c'est Sasha.

La fille leva la tête, d'un air surpris.

- Tu es nouvelle.

C'était sûrement pas une question.

- Bien deviné.

- Oh, c'était facile. Tu ne m'aurais pas parlé sinon. Et tu ne connais personne ici, sinon on t'aurait dit de ne pas me fréquenter. D'ailleurs, tu devrais ne plus me parler, si jamais on te voit, on risque de t'exclure aussi. Ce serait dommage, il faut que tu te fasses des amis, surtout si tu es nouvelle. C'est dur de s'intégrer à Poudlard.

- Ok.

Sasha lui obéit et n'insista pas. Elle détourna a tête et regarda les gens autour d'elle. Poudlard n'avait absolument rien à voir avec les autres établissements qu'elle avait pu fréquenter : c'était beau, c'était propre, c'était entretenu et respecté. Bien sur, dès le premier coup d'œil, on remarquait que les élèves étaient issus des classes aisées de la société, et qu'ils ne se privaient pas pour l'afficher. La plupart, pas tous : pas Sasha. Cependant, certains avaient l'air sympathique et épanouis, il paraissait y avoir dans l'ambiance générale une certaine ouverture d'esprit, une générosité intellectuelle engendrées sans doute par l'orientation sportive et artistique de l'école. Tout dépendait du salaire des parents, et encore.

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger

Sasha se tourna vers sa voisine.

- Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas se parler.

- Je suis la meilleure de la classe dans chaque matière sauf en sport. C'est pour ça qu'on ne m'aime pas.

- Ah. Moi aussi. Mais comme je suis douée aussi en sport, on me trouve plutôt cool.

- C'est vrai ? Je devrai peut-être m'améliorer en sport alors. Mais j'ai eu ma bourse pour mes résultats. Et toi ? Pour quel sport ? Car, je suppose que tu es entrée ici grâce au sport.

- Gymnastique. J'ai été championne du monde dans la Junior Category.

- Ah ouais, quand même ! Et malgré tous les entraînements que tu as du suivre pour réussir comme ça, t'es quand même la première partout dans le domaine scolaire ?!

- Ouais. Je suis surdouée. Parait-il. Perso, je m'en suis jamais rendu compte.

- Ouais je vois, affirma Hermione avec une certaine amertume qui surprit Sasha. On fait ce qui doit être fait, et il se trouve simplement que c'est toujours très bien.

- Tout à fait. S'entendit reconnaitre Sasha.

- Tiens, tiens, Granger ! Tu te fais de nouveaux amis ?

Sasha leva la tête : debout dans la rangée juste au dessous, se tenaient 3 jeunes filles, très jolies, parfaitement maquillées et très élégantes, séduisantes sans être vulgaires. Celle qui venait de parler était particulièrement belle-une brune à frange-mais elle avait le regard dur.

- Non elle m'expliquait qu'il ne fallait pas lui parler ni trainer avec elle parce que personne ne l'apprécie. Déclara Sasha, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, et qui ne voyait pas l'intérêt à être du côté d'Hermione dans cette séance de prise de tête.

- Ah. Tu es nouvelle. Fit la brune, en posant ses yeux verts sur elle.

- Sasha Foster.

- J'aime bien Sasha. C'est joli. Moi c'est Pansy. Voici Millicent et Eleanor. Bienvenue à Poudlard j'imagine. Tu es dans quelle maison ?

- Euh… C'est-à-dire ?

- Ah, on t'as pas expliqué. C'est un truc à la con. Les élèves sont répartis dans quatre maisons, personne n'a vraiment capté les critères. Généralement, c'est selon les points forts des élèves, par exemple, la plupart des sportifs sont à Gryffondor. Mais Zabini, un Serpentard, est le meilleur basketteur de la promotion. Et Granger est à Gryffondor alors qu'elle est plutôt une larve. Donc ça veut rien dire. Nous on est à Serpentard, on fait du théâtre. Toi tu fais du sport non ? Je t'ai croisée dans les couloirs, tu as l'air sportive.

- Ouais, j'ai eu une bourse sportive.

- Une bourse carrément. C'est cool, vous êtes peu. En fait à part toi, je crois qu'il n'y a que Potter et Weasley. Des Gryffondors, je ne les aime pas. J'espère que t'y seras pas, ils sont vraiment nuls cette année. Ceux de la promo d'avant étaient sympas. Cette année… ils sont moins amusants.

- Quand est-ce que je saurai dans quelle maison je suis ?

- J'sais pas. T'auras sans doute une convoc.

- Jeunes gens ! Tenez-vous bien maintenant s'il vous plaît !

- C'est McGonagall : la directrice adjointe. Elle va nous faire un petit discours moralisateur souffla Pansy avant de s'assoir devant Sasha avec ses amies.

- Bon. Vous voilà rentrés de ces premières vacances, j'espère que vous vous êtes bien remis de ces deux premiers mois de cours. A partir de maintenant, il va falloir vous mobiliser de toutes vos forces et consacrer votre énergie au travail. Vos premiers examens arrivent dans deux mois, en décembre, et ils détermineront en partie votre futur. Il faut les prendre très au sérieux. Monsieur Nott ! Vous voulez bien faire partager à l'assemblée ce que vous venez de dire à Monsieur Zabini ? Non ? Alors taisez-vous !

Bien. Je tiens à rappeler quelques règles, pourtant évidents, dont le non respect a valu le renvoi de trois de vos camarades avant les vacances. Pas de consommation de drogues dans les locaux, pas de produits dopants dans les rencontres sportives. Pas d'alcool, pas de cigarettes en dehors du lieu réservé : sous le préau. Pas de mixité dans les internats, chacun dort dans sa chambre : couvre feu de 23h le soir, minuit le week-end. Pas d'armes, pas d'explosifs. Pas de rapports sexuels dans les lieux communs, je vous rappelle que les placards et les vestiaires sont des lieux communs. Monsieur Potter, je vous conseille de vous taire, cela vous concerne. Pas de violence dans l'école : un bras cassé en septembre c'est amplement suffisant. J'ajouterai pour terminer que l'accès au toit et à la tour de Divination est strictement interdit. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne rentrée après ce long discours. Il faudrait par ailleurs que Ronald Weasley et Sasha Foster viennent me voir tout de suite.

La foule des étudiants se remit en branle et ce fut le chahut immédiat. Sasha se leva pour descendre les gradins, de son pas habituellement lent.

- Tiens moi au courant pour ta maison ! lui lança Pansy au passage.

Sasha rejoignit MacGonagall.

- Vous êtes Mademoiselle Foster ? Bien. Voici Ronald Weasley, le préfet-en-chef de cette année, il va se charger de vous accompagner pour prendre vos livres, votre uniforme, votre clef pour l'internat… Il vous expliquera également les règles de l'établissement et son fonctionnement. Il est votre guide pour la journée. Par ailleurs, rendez-vous à 17h30 dans mon bureau : il faut déterminer vos matières et vos options.

- Mais, Madame… j'ai cours ! protesta Ronald.

- Eh bien vous en êtes dispensé !

Elle partit et Ronald grommela. Sasha l'observa se demandant pourquoi il trouvait ça si dur de louper les cours. Il comprit son regard et quitta son air bougon pour lui expliquer.

- Je suis dans la 1e équipe de rugby et je suis le capitaine. Ca devait être mon premier entrainement depuis un mois car j'étais en rééducation avant. J'ai été blessé au prelier match de l'année. Donc ça me soule de le rater.

- Désolée.

- Bah, c'est pas vraiment ta faute. Au fait, appelle-moi Ron, il n'y a que les profs et ma mère qui m'appellent comme ça, surtout quand ils m'engueulent. Bon je t'emmène. On dirait pas au début, mais en fait, c'est assez simple de se repérer dans l'école.

Tout en parlant, il l'avait amenée dans un couloir où des casiers étaient encastrés le long des murs. Beaucoup d'élèves s'y trouvaient pour préparer leurs affaires car les cours commençaient dans quelques minutes. C'était très bruyant, et les portes métalliques claquaient avec fracas. Plus au fond, un peu en retrait, Sasha aperçut le blond que sa mère avait presque tué le matin même. Il était avec ses deux amis : le métis était adossé aux casiers lui aussi, mais le troisième leur faisait face, appuyé avec son bras droit contre d'autres casiers. Sasha croisa le regard du blond au moment où il tourna la tête vers elle et Ron. Elle planta ses yeux verts dans les siens et ne les lâcha pas. Il fronça les sourcils puis en releva un, geste provocateur. S'apercevant du trouble de leur ami, les deux autres se tournèrent pour dévisager Sasha. Le moment fut comme ralentit. Alors qu'elle avançait de manière souple et lente au milieu des autres élèves très remuants, les trois garçons l'observèrent de haut en bs : leurs regards semblaient la transpercer pendant qu'ils la contemplaient, avec cette lueur dans les yeux comme des prédateurs qui s'apprêtent à bondir sur leur proie. Le contact qui les séparait du reste de l'univers s'affirmait comme un lien ténu mais solide, un lien qu'eux seuls percevaient. Le blond esquissa un sourire en coin, qui fit écho quelque part dans l'esprit de Sasha. Cependant, Ron tourna et Sasha le suivit dans un autre couloir.

- J'ai vu la façon dont ils te regardaient, avoua finalement Ron. Tu devrais faire attention à ces types. Surtout le blond, Malefoy, il est cinglé. Enfin, c'est une rumeur que je crois. Comme on dit, il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu.

- Ils sont dans quelle maison ?

- Serpentard. Des comédiens qui aiment tromper leur monde. Moi je suis à Gryffondor. C'est plus proche de la réalité je trouve comme ambiance. Et toi ?

- Je ne sais pas encore.

- J'espère que tu seras pas à Serpentard.

...

Plus tard, Sasha attendait seule sur une chaise dans le bureau de la principale adjointe. Elle était retenue ailleurs et demandait aux élèves de l'attendre. Du moins, c'est ce que disait le mot qu'elle avait laissé sur la porte. Porte qui s'ouvrit justement et Sasha vit entrer un des amis du dénommé Malefoy. Sasha croisa ses yeux bleus éclatants et surpris, légèrement satisfaits. Quelque chose dans son ventre se serra, encore plus quand elle posa son regard sur ses lèvres, puis sur ses fesses, pendant qu'il refermait la porte. Elle décroisa puis recroisa les jambes.

- T'attends MacGonagall ?

- Oui. Elle est en retard.

- Ouais, j'ai vu le mot sur la porte. Elle sera pas là avant une heure.

- Ca fait beaucoup de temps.

- C'est clair qu'on aurait eu le temps de faire des tas de chose en une heure.

- Sasha.

- Théo.

Ils se dévisagèrent sans un mot puis Sasha réalisa ce qu'il se cachait derrière les platitudes qu'ils avaient échangé. En trois pas elle fut sur lui et l'embrassait rageusement, collée contre lui qui l'enserrait de ses bras musclés ; ses mains à elle dans ses cheveux, ses mains à lui sous sa robe. Il la tira en arrière avec lui pour se rapprocher de la porte et la verrouiller de l'intérieur. Dans des mouvements fiévreux et saccadés, ils s'installèrent sur le bureau de la directrice et dans une sauvagerie brutale, ils s'accordèrent d'un commun accord un moment de plaisir supérieur.


	3. There's a place I have gone

**Nouveau chapitre !!**

° Vous avez remarqué le petit [DRAGO] sous le titre et vous vous posez des questions. C'est normal, j'avais oublié le petit [SASHA] au chapitre précédent. C'est pour dire quel personnage est concerné par la petite histoire que raconte le titre. Quoiqu'ici ça puisse être les deux... vous verrez !

° De la violence, du sang ! Et du sexe accessoirement. Ben oui, c'est comme ça dans ce chapitre. La suite dans longtemps pour cause de VACANCES.

Bonne lecture !!_

* * *

__There's a place I have gone _

_[DRAGO]_

- Bon vas-y. Raconte moi tout.

- Il n'y a rien de très intéressant à dire.

- Ecoute : je m'emmerde comme un rat mort ici, et en plus la télé est cassée. Donc ta vie inintéressante sera une distraction amplement efficace.

- Vraiment.

- Allez, commence à raconter ! Tu me dois bien ça. Rappelle-toi pourquoi je suis ici…

- Ok, ok.

***

Drago regardait les bulles qui remontaient le long de la paroi de l'aquarium posé sur la commode à côté de lui. M. Lupin soupira :

- Ecoutez, Drago, cela va faire bientôt une demi-heure que vous êtes là, et vous n'avez toujours pas soufflé un mot. Il faudra bien vous décider à parler un jour, si vous voulez aller de l'avant.

- Il fait beau aujourd'hui, le soleil rayonne particulièrement. Constata Drago d'un ton plat.

- Bien. C'est un début. Et qu'est-ce que cela vous évoque ?

- Pourquoi cela m'évoquerait-il quelque chose ?

M. Lupin soupira de nouveau et fixa le jeune homme un moment.

- Vous ne m'aidez pas, Monsieur Malefoy. Et vous ne vous aidez pas non plus. Parfois, je me demande pourquoi cela fait maintenant quatre ans que vous venez me voir si c'est pour rester silencieux.

- Pour que vous continuiez de dire à mon père qu'il n'y a pas de problème et qu'il continue de faire comme si tout allait bien. On vit dans un monde de faux semblants.

- C'est vous qui avez décidé de vivre dans un monde de construction illusoire où seule l'apparence compte. En échangeant des platitudes avec moi, en parlant de tout sauf de vous, vous vous privez de l'accès au monde réel.

- Vous savez, il y a une nouvelle au lycée. Elle a l'air de débarquer d'une autre planète. Elle est un peu dans le genre féérique, vous voyez. A votre avis, elle fait partie du monde réel ?

- Vous lui avez parlé ?

Drago haussa les épaules.

- Elle m'intrigue. Elle n'est pas comme nous, elle ne devrait pas être à Poudlard. Et pourtant, elle vient de débarquer dans un monde complètement inconnu.

- Et vous, vous vous êtes déjà retrouvé dans un monde inconnu ?

Le regard de Drago devint fuyant.

- Oh moi, vous savez… Pour être préparé à tout, il ne faut s'attendre à rien.

***

Drago l'aperçut au dernier moment, alors qu'il allait rentrer chez lui. Elle semblait chercher ou ramasser ses affaires dans le vestiaire de gym désert. Il n'hésita pas à entrer, bien que ce fût réservé aux filles.

- Besoin d'aide ?

Elle sursauta, lâchant tout ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

- Ah, c'est toi.

Elle se baissa pour ramasser tout ce qui était tombé et tout fourrer au hasard dans son sac. Drago resta debout à l'observer de dos.

- Mon sac est tombé, tout a valsé dans tous les coins de la pièce. J'ai pas encore tout retrouvé, notamment un billet de 20.

- Les filles peuvent être méchantes parfois entre elles.

- Oh, elles n'ont rien fait.

Drago s'assit sur un des bancs, et croisa les mains derrière la tête en s'adossant au mur.

- Ouais, ouais.

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Nope.

Elle se redressa, le dévisagea puis sourit. Il sentit un brin de moquerie dans son sourire.

- Quoi ?

- Je savais bien que tu avais un problème.

- Ah oui ?

Elle s'assit sur un autre banc en face de lui et entreprit de mettre ses chaussettes.

- Tu es un paranoïaque.

« Si tu savais » pensa Drago sans pour autant dire un mot.

- N'importe quoi.

- Peu importe. Rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai vraiment fait tomber mon sac. Personne ne me martyrise ou quoi.

- Eh bien dans ce cas, cela ne va pas durer. Tu ne connais pas les filles de l'école.

- Tu ne me connais pas plus.

- Tu es beaucoup trop maigre pour avoir été la terreur de ton ancien lycée.

- C'est un raisonnement plausible.

- Drago Malefoy.

- Sasha Foster.

- Je sais. Alors, t'es à Gryffondor paraît-il ?

- Oui.

- Je suis à Serpentard.

- Je sais.

- Je suis flatté.

- Oh, mais il ne faut pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Il apprécia son humour.

- Alors, l'école te plaît ?

- Ca va, c'est pas trop mal. Et toi ?

- Et tu viens d'où sinon ?

- Tu ne réponds jamais aux questions ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Pour la même raison que les autres quand ils répondent à tes questions.

- Question à laquelle tu n'as toujours pas répondu.

Elle soupira.

- Brighton.

- Et pourquoi tu as changé d'établissement ?

- Parce que. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui te regarde.

Il ricana.

- Pourquoi, tu as tué quelqu'un ou quoi ?

- Ouais, voilà.

Drago cessa de sourire sur le champ. Elle avait le visage sérieux et une expression dure et obscure. Ses yeux le mettaient au défi. Il était impossible d'être sûr qu'elle plaisantait. Elle se leva et il la détailla d'un regard perplexe tandis qu'elle tournait le dos pour ranger ses affaires définitivement. Elle portait un t-shirt moulant avec un col large, qui laissait apparaître le haut de sa poitrine laiteuse. On ne pouvait pas dire que ses seins avaient une taille conséquente, mais ils collaient avec l'ensemble de son corps. Elle était petite, très mince voire même maigre, et en même temps, elle était musclée et svelte. Cette impression était renforcée par le fait qu'elle portait un de ces joggings molletonnés extra-larges. Elle avait au pied des tennis montante, jusqu'à la cheville. Elle avait une silhouette frêle mais elle semblait solide. Elle avait attaché sa chevelure artificiellement blonde dans un chignon mal fait sur le haut de sa tête. Sa frange était tout ébouriffée sur son front. Drago se leva quand elle eut refermé son sac.

- Tu te changes pas ?

- Nan, j'ai entraînement dans dix minutes.

- Ben pourquoi t'as perdu ton temps à ranger tes affaires alors ?

- J'aime bien quand les choses sont rangées à leur place.

- On va pas s'entendre alors.

- Au fait, pourquoi t'es là ?

- Moi et des amis, on va faire une soirée au bord d'un lac en banlieue ce soir. Tu veux venir ?

- Pourquoi ?

- J'vois pas trop ce qu'il y a à dire dessus. Soit tu viens, soit tu viens pas, pas besoin d'épiloguer pendant des siècles.

- Non je ne viens pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'croyais qu'il ne fallait pas épiloguer pendant des siècles.

- Oui ben, j'ai menti. Pas de quoi en faire un drame. Pourquoi donc ?

- J'ai pas envie.

- Comment ça ?! C'est juste une petite soirée comme ça, entre potes. On discutera juste. Je pensais que ça te plairait comme idée.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi j'aurai absolument envie de venir discuter avec tes potes et toi ?

- Eh ! C'est bon t'énerves pas ! C'est juste que, jusque-là, on s'entendait bien ! Alors, je pensais…

- Ouais, ben tu pensais mal.

- Tu peux me laisser finir ?

- Non. Et évite de penser la prochaine fois. Ce serait… arrangeant.

- Et si je te donne un billet de 20 ? Pour compenser celui que tu as perdu aujourd'hui ?

Sasha eut un blocage.

- Attends. T'es pas en train d'essayer de m'acheter quand même ? Tu n'es pas encore un de ces vieux gars psychotique en plein trip du fils à papa cliché, qui croit que tout peut lui appartenir tant qu'il a de l'argent ? Tu as parlé deux minutes avec moi dans un vestiaire qui pue, et tu veux déjà essayer de m'acheter ? Comme tu l'as probablement fais avec tous les « amis » que tu penses avoir… Car bien sûr, pour vouloir acheter les gens, tu dois être un vrai boulet asocial, incapable de te faire des amis parce que tu n'as aucune qualité personnelle. Oui, vraiment, ça m'a l'air d'être tout toi. Alors, c'est ça ? Tu m'as prise pour ton amie… ? Oh non, mieux, ton objet ? Et bien, devine quoi ! Je ne suis pas comme tes pseudos amis. J'vais pas me… vendre ! Faut avoir un sérieux problème pour penser ça.

Elle avait haussé le ton, et Drago décidé de ne pas en rester là. Il s'approcha d'elle et se redressa de toute sa taille, la dominant largement. Elle le défiait à nouveau du regard, furieuse.

- Oh ta gueule. Tu viens et point barre, fais pas l'emmerdeuse.

- Oh ! Mais de mieux en mieux ! Sinon quoi ? C'est une menace que tu me fais là ?

Il se rapprocha encore d'elle, lentement, et se pencha vers son cou pour lui souffler :

- Oui, c'est une menace. Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre que j'ai énormément d'influence dans cette école. Un mot de ma part, et ta vie deviendra un enfer. Et crois-moi, ce sera terrible. Si horrible que je ne te donne pas une semaine. Et quelle semaine ! Tous les cauchemars les plus violents et obscènes qu'une fille de ton genre peut avoir, je les réaliserai juste pour toi. Et si tu croyais avoir de l'imagination, sache que j'en aurai toujours plus que toi. Alors, oui, tu vas venir ce soir, pour discuter avec mes amis et moi, et finalement, que t'en ais envie ou pas. Car, sinon, tu es morte lundi prochain.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui cracha à la figure. Il la gifla de toutes ses forces et partit.

***

- Je ne suis pas vraiment sur de lui avoir parlé.

- Vous savez bien si vous lui avez adressé la parole ou pas.

- Ouais, mais ce n'était pas très constructif.

- Vous vous êtes senti déstabilisé ?

- Deux secondes.

- C'est une personne dont vous souhaiteriez vous rapprocher ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a attiré vers elle ? Pourquoi lui avoir adressé la parole alors ?

- C'était une énigme.

- Et maintenant ?

- Je l'ai résolue. Elle n'était qu'une énigme en apparence. En réalité, elle est comme toutes les autres.

- Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

- Elle se croit exceptionnelle sans l'être.

- Et selon vous, quand est-ce qu'une personne est exceptionnelle ?

- Quand elle est comme moi. Monsieur Lupin, je suis désolé, j'ai une soirée, il faut que je parte. On se voit la semaine prochaine ?

- D'accord Drago. A la semaine prochaine.

***

Drago retrouvait Théo et Blaise chez « Black » un bar sinistre de la ville dans le quartier des putes, tenu par son oncle Sirius Black, le mouton noir de sa famille, celui qui avait été déshérité. Les yeux plongés dans son énième bière, Drago était un peu ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées pendant que ses deux amis faisaient la foire avec Sirius. Il devait être 17h. Ou bien 18h. Peut-être 19h, Drago ne savait plus trop, cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'il était assis au bar. Soudain Théo se leva.

- Où tu vas ? demanda Drago, sa voix enrouée par l'alcool et la fumée.

- Je dois voir quelqu'un.

- Qui ça ?

- Tu connais pas. Au fait, ça tient toujours pour ce soir ?

- Ouais. Ramène l'alcool, je m'occupe du reste.

- Pas de problème. A plus tard.

Théo partit de son éternelle démarche assurée et légèrement menaçante. Sirius s'adressa à Drago en regardant partir son ami.

- Tu devrais l'imiter Drago et partir. Il faut que tu rentres chez toi sinon Lucius va être furax.

- Ouais, ouais.

- J'insiste Drago. C'est pas bon pour toi d'être ici, tu vas te torpiller à force de passer tes après-midis entiers à traîner ici et à perdre ton temps. T'as dix-huit ans, crois-moi, t'as mieux à faire.

- Et toi alors ?

- Moi ? Sirius éclata d'un rire qui sonnait faux. Ecoute, Drago. Moi j'ai raté ma vie, c'est pour ça que je me retrouve derrière ce comptoir, à essayer de payer mes dettes pour pouvoir garder un toit sur la tête et de la nourriture dans mon assiette. Toi, tu n'as pas encore réussi à détruire ton futur. Je sais que tu t'y emploies, mais tu n'as pas encore atteint ton but. Tu devrais profiter de la vie que tu as et en faire quelque chose de bien, plutôt que d'être une éternelle loque dans mon bar à te droguer, à boire et à te payer des filles. Cette vie n'est pas la tienne, c'est la mienne. Chacun à sa place, et les moutons seront bien gardés.

Drago fixa son oncle droit dans les yeux, il ne savait pas s'il devait le mépriser ou le prendre en pitié. Peut-être les deux.

- Tu ne sais pas tout ce que je donnerai pour échanger nos places Sirius.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis Drago.

- Tu as la liberté que je n'ai pas.

- Arrête de dire de la merde Drago. Et maintenant rentre chez ton père avant que je ne te cogne dessus.

- Ok Ok.

Il se leva, et suivit par Blaise, il sortit. Blaise le quitta à quelques pâtés de maisons du bar. Drago avait environ une heure de marche pour rejoindre la demeure familiale. Les quartiers riches étaient vraiment loin des zones défavorisées. Il aurait pu prendre le bus. Ou un taxi. Ou bien le métro. Que dalle. Il était lui, et ne faisait rien de ce que le monde attendait de lui. Il était indépendant, il était puissant et surtout il était libre.

***

Théo s'approcha de la porte et frappa tout en guettant les couloirs. Il n'avait absolument pas le droit d'être dans le couloir, encore moins à cette heure-ci. C'était ce qui rendait son escapade encore plus jouissive… En plus de tout ce qu'elle promettait déjà. Une musique rock&roll et complètement déjantée provenait de la chambre devant laquelle il s'était arrêté. Le volume était très fort, aussi, il refrappa à la porte, cette fois avec un peu plus de bruit pour être sur de s'être fait entendre. La porte s'ouvrit violemment et Elle apparut, en pyjama. Ou plutôt : en minishort et en soutien-gorge. Le bas était gris, en molleton. Le haut était en dentelle fine et noire. Le tout lui seyait à la perfection, d'autant plus qu'il découvrait la plus grande partie de son corps sublime. Il admira ses longues jambes fines et musclées, et il se souvint de leur contact la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus et qu'elles entouraient ses hanches. Il dévora du regard sa poitrine et le goût qu'elle avait revint sur le bout de sa langue. Cependant elle avait l'air surprise et passablement énervée par cette surprise.

- Théo. Qui d'autre pour tambouriner à ma porte comme un taré.

- Hey, salut Sasha.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Elle n'était pas gênée du fait qu'il la voit en sous-vêtements. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de grands états d'âme après leur partie de jambes en l'air. Son ton était froid et distant. Cependant : pas de quoi le décontenancer.

- Je suis attendu à une soirée, où il y aura mes potes. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

- Pourquoi j'voudrais ?

- Ben… je m'disais qu'on pourrait s'envoyer en l'air après.

- Je ne suis pas ta pute, Nott.

Elle lui claqua la porte au nez.

- Sasha attend !

Il fit une pause pour préparer ce qu'il allait dire. Il avait besoin de ce coup-là.

- Ecoute, je suis désolé. Je disais ça pour frimer devant toi. Je ne voulais pas t'insulter, je ne t'ai jamais prise pour une pute. Je sais parfaitement que tu n'es pas du genre à baiser n'importe où avec n'importe qui. S'il te plait, ouvre-moi.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, Sasha était toujours Sasha. Il lui sourit.

- Bien sur que si ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

Théo la regarda perplexe :

- Bien sur que quoi ?

- Je suis carrément du genre à baiser n'importe où et n'importe qui. Et Dieu sait à quel point j'adore ça.

- Tu veux dire que… tu te foutais de ma gueule avec ton petit discours de merde : « je suis pas ta pute Théo ».

- Tout à fait. Et toi tu n'es qu'un hypocrite qui a besoin de tirer son coup. A quelle heure est ta fête ?

- Rendez-vous à 22h. Alors, tu viens ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Par contre, tu as une heure à tuer avant de t'y rendre.

Elle l'agrippa par le devant de son t-shirt pour se jeter avidement sur lui et le tira à l'intérieur de sa chambre d'internat en claquant la porte derrière eux.

***

Sasha était étendue sur son lit en sueur, recouverte seulement par le t-shirt de Théo dans lequel elle s'était enroulée. Ce dernier était à côté d'elle, nu, recouvert de la couette jusqu'aux hanches. Les deux adolescents restaient silencieux, en regardant obstinément le plafond. Sasha avait une jambe en travers de celles de Théo et il avait passé un bras sous la nuque de la jeune fille. Finalement Sasha prit la parole :

- On couche ensemble et c'est tout.

- De quoi ? demanda Théo, comateux.

- Je dis que je ne suis pas ta petite amie ou une connerie de ce genre. Je ne te suis pas exclusive. Je ne te dois rien, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. Et je me fous éperdument de ce que tu peux faire ou de ce qu'il peut t'arriver. Je ne t'aime pas, je n'ai même pas envie qu'on soit amis. Je n'ai pas envie d'être obligée d'être sympa avec toi. On couche ensemble c'est tout. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de liens avec toi.

- Mais tu couches avec moi.

- Mais je couche avec toi.

- De temps en temps.

- Exactement.

- Ca me va.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais dire d'autre.

- Donc tu ne te vexeras pas si je ne te salue pas dans les couloirs.

- Oh, mon Dieu non. Surtout ne fais pas ça.

- Bien. Ben on y va alors ? Il se fait tard là, et la soirée commence bientôt. Tu viens avec moi n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne créera pas de liens entre nous pour autant.

Il affichait un sourire ironique.

- Oui, je viens. D'ailleurs… SI tu pouvais éviter de clamer à qui veut l'entendre qu'on a couché ensemble. Cela m'arrangerait.

- Pas de soucis.

Sasha s'habilla en vitesse en choisissant au hasard un jean troué et un débardeur gris, assorti à ses tennis. Théo reprenait ses vêtements. Sasha s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte, le garçon juste derrière elle, mais finalement, elle se retourna vers lui, dos à la porte.

- C''est tout ?

- C'est tout quoi ?

- J'établis mes propres règles et tu ne protestes pas ?

- Tant que tes règles sont les mêmes que les miennes, je ne vois pas de problème.

- Cela ne te gênera pas si je couche avec d'autres types en même temps que toi ?

Théo soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu ne m'appartiens pas Sasha. Tu es le genre de fille qui n'appartient à personne, il suffit de te voir pour le comprendre. Il serait peut-être temps que tu le comprennes aussi.

Et il força le passage à Sasha pour sortir dans le couloir. Sasha resta un instant prostrée puis le rejoignit en trottinant. Lorsqu'elle parvint à ses côté il tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit. Elle lui sourit en retour et passa son bras autour de sa taille. Aucuns liens, elle avait dit.

***

Drago les vit arriver. Elle resplendissait dans la pénombre, ses cheveux blonds, comme toujours, virevoltaient autour de son visage. Ses yeux dans la nuit ressemblaient à deux améthystes, et les flammes du feu que Drago avait allumé se reflétaient dans ses iris. Lui, la tenait par la taille, il avait d'ailleurs glissé la main dans la poche arrière de son jean. Drago frémit. Il n'était pas d'accord avec ce qu'il se passait. Drago se leva et alla les accueillir. Il donna une accolade à Théo qui partir rejoindre Blaise, abandonnant Sasha à sa merci.

- Alors tu es venue finalement ?

- Oui. Théo m'a convaincue.

- Vraiment.

- Oui, ses arguments étaient… plus persuasifs.

- Oh, ça je n'en doute pas. Théo aime persuader.

- Au moins, il n'essaye pas d'acheter les autres.

- Je dirais que si, seulement… son prix est en nature.

Elle le fusilla du regard et il lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Il était déjà bien alcoolisé. Il en avait eu l'occasion chez Black d'abord, puis ensuite tout seul. Et enfin, dès que les premiers participants étaient arrivés sur les lieux de la fête, et qu'il avait allumé le feu de joie. Drago participait à ce qu'il appelait une fête sauvage. En pleine nature, dans un lieu calme, isolé, où lui et ses camarades étaient la seule présence humaine. Des tas de gens étaient présents, il n'en connaissait pas la moitié. Mais ils savaient tous que c'était lui qui était à l'origine de tout ça. Et cela lui suffisait. Blaise avait réussi à installer une mini chaîne. Il ne savait pas comment, de toute façon, il était une tanche en électronique. Mais c'était cool. L'alcool circulait depuis longtemps déjà, un bon nombre de ses camarades était déjà fait. Lui plus que tous, il avait concocté un petit cocktail explosif, vodka/tequila-anti-vomitifs, qui était des plus détonants. Il en gardait l'exclusivité. Bien évidemment, il coupait tout ça à l'alcool à 90°. Quant à sa vodka… c'était le polonais du coin qui la distillait dans sa cave. C'était de la dure, mais pas de la propre. De toute façon, à force de se remplir avec n'importe quoi, Drago supportait pratiquement tout. Il regarda autour de lui et contempla le tableau. Théo charriait Blaise, Pansy se tapait un pauvre gars, ses copines dansaient, Sasha était en retrait, assise près du lac, un gobelet au creux des mains. Elle était pensive. Il alla s'assoir à côté d'elle.

- Alors ? Que penses-tu de cette petite fête ? Tu t'ennuies.

- Ca va. C'est pas trop mal.

- Tu as le droit de dire que tu t'ennuies. Moi, je pense que cette fête est de la merde.

Il se leva et hurla :

- Cette fête est de la merde !!

Il retomba lourdement à côté de Sasha.

- T'as vu ? Tu peux le faire aussi, si tu veux. Je me sens libéré depuis.

- Non ça ira.

- Fais-le.

- Non.

- FAIS-LE !

Sasha le regarda méchamment, il l'affronta du regard. Il la saisit soudain par les cheveux et rapprocha brutalement sa tête de la sienne. Dans un murmure il lui répéta au creux de l'oreille.

- Fais-le je te dis.

Sasha lutta contre sa poigne et tourna la tête pour le regarder en face. Sur le même ton elle rétorqua :

- Personne ne me dit ce que je dois faire, Malefoy. Maintenant lâche moi.

Il l'embrassa violemment puis la relâcha.

- Ok Foster.

Il ne s'en alla pas pour autant et elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

- Depuis quand couches-tu avec Théo ?

- Depuis le premier jour.

- Vraiment ?

- Pourquoi mentirais-je ?

- Pour me faire chier.

- Reviens sur terre Malefoy, tu n'es pas le centre du monde. En tout cas pas dans le mien.

- Ne vas pas croire que tu es le centre du mien. Tout le monde est le centre de mon monde, toi t'es en marge.

- Alors pourquoi t'es là ?

- Je contemple mes déceptions. La chute de mes illusions.

- Lesquelles ?

- Je suis fatigué d'être unique Foster. On m'a idéalisé. Je t'aurais volontiers cédé mon piédestal.

- Mais … ?

- Personne n'est comme moi, Sasha. Et ce n'est pas pour rien si c'est moi qu'on a mis sur ce piédestal. J'attendais mieux de ta part, comme toujours avec les gens. Et comme toujours avec les gens, j'ai été déçu. J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve pas.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu cherches Malefoy ?

- Aucune idée, puisque je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé.

- C'est dur, tu sais, de trouver quelque chose quand on ne sait pas de quoi il s'agit. Je pense que tu vas avoir pas mal de difficulté dans tes recherches.

- Tu penses, toi ?

Elle lui adressa un sourire grimace qui lui donna l'envie de l'embrasser. Pour de vrai.

- La première fois que je t'ai vue, j'ai pensé que j'avais enfin trouvé. Que je t'avais trouvée. Puis je me suis aperçu que j'avais tout faux. Que tu étais finalement comme tous les autres. Et qu'encore une fois, je m'étais fait avoir, que j'avais nourri des espoirs vains.

- Donc je suis ta déception.

- C'est tout à fait ça.

- Je ne te dois rien Malefoy. Tu as construit tes espoirs tout seul. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'être unique. D'être comme toi. De te plaire ou même de te décevoir. Ce n'est pas moi ton problème. C'est ta quête. Elle ne sert à rien. Occupe-toi de toi avant de t'occuper des autres. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être exceptionnelle pour vivre. La seule chose que je veux, je l'ai déjà. Et cela ne regarde personne d'autre que moi. Sois égoïste Malefoy, et fiche la paix aux autres.

- Tu penses que je cherche à tort ?

- Je pense que tu n'es pas intéressant. Que tu n'es pas unique. Et que cette « quête » que tu t'es fixée n'est qu'un prétexte pour toi, pour te sentir supérieur. A tort, effectivement.

- Et tu crois avoir trouvé la paix ? Seule ?

Elle éclata de rire et cette fois, il eut envie de l'étrangler, de ses propres mains.

- Carrément. Mais, crois moi, c'est un prix que tu ne paieras jamais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle avait les yeux braqués sur Théo qui arrivait à grand pas, visiblement bien alcoolisé lui aussi. Il eut du mal à déglutir. C'était comme d'habitude. On couchait - ou pas - avec lui pour son nom. On couchait avec Théo pour lui-même.

- Alors vous deux ?! Tout se passe bien ?!

Drago se leva, un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres.

- C'est bon Théo, je te laisse avec ta catin.

Le visage jovial de Théo changea du tout au tout et il arbora un air agressif. Drago y reconnut l'alcool. En tant normal, Théo aurait rit, et dans un semi-humour, il aurait fait des reproches à son ami. Là, il avait l'air mauvais. Tant pis, Drago avait passé une sale journée. Il n'avait pas fait un pas que la poigne de fer de Théo s'abattait sur son épaule. Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Excuse-toi.

- C'est bon Théo, laisse. Fit Sasha d'un air blasé.

- Non. Il ne doit pas t'insulter.

- Je te dis de le laisser !

- Oh, merci Sasha de prendre ma défense ! s'écria Drago ironique.

- Ta gueule, Malefoy !! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

- Excuse-toi.

- Théo…

- Non.

Le coup partit. Un coup de genou en plein thorax. Ca faisait mal. Drago se plia en deux. Sasha se leva d'un bond et repoussa Théo violemment en arrière.

- PUTAIN THEO JE T'AI DIT D'ARRÊTER !!

- Mais…

- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour régler mes problèmes et surtout pas toi !

- Mais je pensais que…

- OUAIS BAH TU PENSAIS MAL !! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez, tous, à toujours croire que vous savez ce qui est bien pour les autres à leur place ? Il ne vaut pas la peine que je me fatigue pour lui ! Et puis tu ne vois pas qu'il ne cherche que ça ?! T'es vraiment trop con !

Théo n'eut pas le temps de riposter, Sasha s'en allait furieuse et Drago sauta sur lui en le plaquant au sol. Il se débattit en lui envoyant quelques coups de poing bien placés. Drago faisait de même. A un moment, il entendit son nez craquer tandis que du sang se mettait à couler.

- Drago arrête, tu saignes ! s'écria Théo.

Il se redressa vivement et envoya Drago rouler un peu plus loin. Il se baissa en s'appuyant sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle et s'adressa à son ami.

- C'est bon, on arrête là Drago. On est complètement ivres, et c'est pour ça qu'on en est là.

- Tu rigoles ? C'est toi qui m'as provoqué ! Je vais pas te laisser t'en tirer comme ça.

- DRAGO ! Calme toi ! Tu es ivre !

- ET ALORS ?! T'es censé être mon ami et tu me provoques. Je suis ivre, et je ne serai pas raisonnable.

- PUTAIN DRAGO T'ES LOURD ! Ton « AMI » ? T'es sur de ce que tu dis là ?! Parce que moi j'y crois pas trop.

L'agressivité de Drago retomba d'un coup.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Que tu n'es certainement pas mon ami Drago. Regarde un peu autour de toi. On a rien le droit de faire, dès que cela ne te va pas. Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, toujours, sans penser aux conséquences sur les autres. On reste avec toi parce que tu nous le demandes, mais au fond, on s'en fout un peu de ce qui peut t'arriver. Tu crois qu'on te doit tout parce que tu nous payes… mais en vrai c'est toi qui dépends de nous parce que tu es terrorisé à l'idée de te retrouver tout seul. Alors arrête de te la ramener Drago.

Tout le monde autour avait entendu ce que disait Théo et Drago eut envie de disparaître pour toujours à cet instant précis. Une partie de son passé défila sous ses yeux, et il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait d'aller crever tout seul dans un désert quelconque. Cependant, la seule chose qu'il fit c'est de se jeter à nouveau sur Théo et de lui faire regretter ses paroles. Il eut tôt fait de prendre le dessus et de lui assener des coups sur le visage dans une rage folle.

- Ait au moins l'intelligence de parler seulement pour toi, Théo ! Tu ne sais rien de ce que pensent les autres.

- Si par les autres, tu veux dire Blaise, je le sais mieux que toi Drago.

- Ta gueule.

Deux bras solides le tirèrent en arrière pour libérer Théo, et Drago à bout de forces se débattit à peine. Le regard fixé sur Théo étendu à terre, pendant que les autres se pressaient autour de lui pour le réconforter, il voyait la scène de la bagarre diminuer, tandis qu'on l'éloignait des autres. C'était Blaise.

- Je ne suis pas entièrement d'accord avec Théo, mais il faut que tu te reprennes Drago. Il a raison sur bien des points. Notamment sur le fait que tu ne nous traites pas vraiment comme des amis, mais la plupart du temps comme tes larbins. Je te laisse réfléchir à tout ça par toi-même, t'es assez grand pour décider de ce que tu vas faire. Mais pour ce soir, c'est fini. Il vaut mieux que tu t'en ailles.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis certain.

- Ok. Tu me passes les clefs de ma voiture ?

- Hors de question.

- QUOI ?

- Je ne te laisserai pas avoir un accident de la route cette nuit.

- Mais ! J'aurai pas d'accident.

- J'en suis pas si sur. Maintenant, casse-toi et vite avant que tout cela ne dégénère.

- Ok. A demain alors.

- Non je ne crois pas.

- …

- Réfléchis Drago. Prends du recul.

Drago regarda Blaise s'en aller sans savoir ce qu'il ressentait, de la tristesse ou du soulagement. Il tourna le dos et s'en alla, les mains dans les poches, vers la ville. A quelques mètres de là, en passant, il croisa Sasha qui attendait patiemment à l'arrêt de bus, assise sur le banc. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sans rien dire. Il la sentit tourner la tête vers lui et observer son profil pendant un long moment. Il eut envie de poser la tête sur son épaule, trouver enfin un sentiment de réconfort et que tout, tout sans exception cesse. C'est elle qui le fit. Sa petite tête blonde s'installa délicatement au creux de son coup et le temps se figea effectivement, le monde pour Drago se limitait à l'abribus, plus rien n'existait au dehors mis à part lui, Sasha, leur de souffles glacés et alcoolisés, et sa tête sur son épaule. Sasha avait les yeux fixés droits devant elle, elle semblait éteinte.

- J'ai été enlevé.

- De quoi ? fit Sasha, surprise qu'il lui adresse la parole soudainement.

- Quand j'étais petit. J'ai été enlevé. Mon père… est riche. Une fortune mondiale. On m'a enlevé. Gardé pendant trois jours dans un coffre de voiture. Pendant un mois dans un puits asséché, avec une plaque de tôle pour le couvrir. Ce n'est donc pas un prétexte. Je suis vraiment unique. Ma quête n'est donc pas un prétexte pour avoir cette impression là.

Sasha eut envie de rire : Drago avait vraiment cogité son histoire de quête. Et ce qu'elle lui avait dit comme ça, sans mentir, mais sans trop y réfléchir non plus, avait fait un bout de chemin dans l'esprit de l'adolescent. Bien sur Drago ne s'en doutait pas. Il repoussa la tête de Sasha et se leva : il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre faire les remarques habituelles pleine de compassion et de pitié auxquelles il avait toujours le droit. Sans un regard en arrière il prit la direction de chez lui. C'est quand il fut à déjà quelques mètres d'elle, qu'il l'entendit crier :

- Hé Malefoy ! T'as juste des problèmes à régler avec la vie. Comme tout le monde. Te fais pas de film, tu n'es pas différent des autres !

- Ouais, c'est ça. Et puis MERDE Foster, je m'appelle DRAGO !!

Elle ricana, et il sourit sans se retourner.

***

- Et voilà ! Tu sais tout de ma vie maintenant.

- T'avais raison, c'est assez inintéressant.

- Oh ta gueule. La prochaine fois je ne viendrai pas.

- Comment va Maman ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Tu veux dire que depuis que tu es dans cette pompe à fric, tu ne l'as pas encore appelée une fois ?!

- Elle ne m'a pas appelée non plus.

- Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne va pas t'appeler si tu ne lui demandes pas !

- Et bien elle n'a qu'à…

- TA GUEULE SASHA. Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour que tu puisses dicter ta petite loi à la maison. Alors ce soir tu appelles Maman et t'as intérêt à ce qu'elle me le confirme la prochaine fois qu'elle vient.

- Ouais…

- Sasha, je suis sérieux.

- Oui ben j'ai compris.

- Tu m'inquiètes des fois Sasha.

- Seulement des fois ?

- Ecoute, je ne suis pas allé dans ce trou à rat pour que tu foutes ta vie en l'air. Regarde-toi ! Tu as détruit ta relation avec Maman, tu te débrouilles toujours pour te faire renvoyer de tes lycées, tu prends des risques en gymnastiques au point que tu as récemment échappé à la mort de peu, tu ne manges pratiquement rien, tu as même été privée de compétition pendant un mois parce que tu n'étais pas assez lourde, et enfin, tu traînes avec des gars pas nets comme ce Drago.

- Malefoy.

- Quoi ?

- Je l'appelle Malefoy. Pas Drago.

- Oui, ben tout le monde sait que ce petit jeu des noms de famille est une forme de complicité. Alors il faut que tu te reprennes là Sasha. Ce n'est pas pour te regarder de loin te détruire que je suis venu ici à ta place.

- Mademoiselle, le temps de visite de M. Foster est terminé.

- Oui d'accord. Je pars. Au revoir Alex. Je reviens la semaine prochaine.

- Ouais c'est ça. T'as intérêt à être en meilleure forme.

Sasha prit son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie de la prison tandis que son frère retournait en cellule.


End file.
